Roar Of A Tiger II: The Sequel
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Bellatrix and Rath's love grows in this story. Written by guestsurprise per request from Skellington Girl. I only posted it for them.


**A sequel requested by Skellington Girl from guestsurprise. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

**Bellatrix belongs to Skellington Girl, I only own Rachel and the Grant Mansion and gave guestsurprise permission to use them and Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man Of Action. Also, read "Roar Of A Tiger" from guestsurprise first before reading this one, please.  
**

* * *

**Roar Of A Tiger II: The Sequel**

"RUN!" Rachel yelped as she ran and Bellatrix was right behind her. Four Arms and Rath were gaining on them and they were only a few feet away from them. Rath then grabbed Bellatrix around her waist and tackled her to the ground while Four Arms grabbed Rachel. Bellatrix tried to escape but Rath covered her mouth and carried her outside. Four Arms then smirked at Rachel and they continued their friendly chase.

"MMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMMMM!" Bellatrix gasped as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp. She then stuck her hand on his abs and he jumped a bit. She stopped struggling for a moment and then did it again and she almost heard the hint of a chuckle. She grabbed his paw from her mouth and turned to look at him.

"Hey there! Are you ticklish, big guy?" She teased. Rath's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Of course not!" He growled, but when she poked him again he accidentally dropped her on her backside.

"OW! Rath!" Bellatrix exclaimed as she rubbed her behind. She then saw him with his arms crossed over his chest. She smirked and then pounced on him and knocked him on his back. He folded his arms behind his head and grinned a toothy grin at her.

"Go ahead Bellatrix…try Rath…," he challenged. She then began scratching him on his upper stomach softly. He only cocked an eyebrow at her and then bounced her a little. She giggled and tried his underarms. His smile disappeared and his eyes widened a bit.

"Bellatrix…," he warned.

"You told me to try you Rath so I'm going to try you!" She laughed as she then buried her hand in his armpit and one hand on his abs. He shut his eyes and now was visibly unsettled; he then tried to get up but Bellatrix wasn't budging.

"B-Bellatrix, get offa me!" He said, a chuckle coming out of his throat.

"No way Rath! You kidnapped me so I'm gonna teach you a lesson!" She laughed as she blew a raspberry deep in his fur.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA BBBBBELLATRIX! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!"

"Oh yes, Rath…," she laughed as she tickled him more.

"Baby, stohohohohohhohohohp!" He laughed out. Bellatrix stopped at his sudden words, and Rath realized what he called her. He then ran his hands through her hair and pulled her into a kiss. Bellatrix kissed him back and ran her hands through his neck fur. Rath purred in contentment and groaned as she kept massaging his neck. Little did they know, they were being watched. After Bellatrix and Rath stopped kissing, Bellatrix looked at her watch.

"Oh my gosh, I gotta go. It's almost night time!"

"Come back tomorrow?" He asked, almost in a purr. Bellatrix nodded and kissed him on his furry nose. While she walked back towards her house, she was jumped by her ex-boyfriend. He tied her up and threw her in his car.

"I saw you kissing that monster! Let's see how you like this!" He hissed. Bellatrix fought wildly with her ropes and gags, but she couldn't get free. Once he pulled up near the area (it was the forest so thankfully he didn't see the Grant Mansion), he yelled out.

"HEY! YOU MONSTER! I HAVE A MESSAGE FROM BELLATRIX!" He sneered. Another alien, Feedback, was nearby and heard his yelling. Feedback ran and told Rath and Rath immediately stepped outside, but he climbed the trees so the man couldn't see him.

"WHAT DO YA WANT?!" Rath bellowed. The guy now had second thoughts about messing with him after hearing his angry voice, but he swallowed hard and continued his ranting.

"I have a message from Bellatrix. She said that she was just using you! She doesn't even like cats, if that's what you are! She doesn't care about you!" He yelled out. Rath's heart was broken, but he refused to show it.

"WHAT'S THAT GOT TO DO WITH YOU!?"

"Because I'm her boyfriend!" He yelled out. Meanwhile, Bellatrix was struggling with her ropes and gag; she had to let Rath know that it was all a lie! Feedback was in the shadows to make sure Rath had backup just in case and he heard Bellatrix's pleas. He found her in the car and he untied her; she thanked him and immediately ran out to see what was happening. Rath was now losing his temper even more.

"GET OUTTA HERE! OR RATH WILL TEAR YOU TO SHREDS!"

"Oh yeah, well I can take care of myself! SHOW YOURSELF!"

"If that's what you want…," Rath hissed. He then jumped down and grabbed the guy by his neck. He screamed and Rath threw him a good few feet away. He jumped back in his car in terror and drove away. Rath stared at him as he drove away and then slowly began to walk back to the mansion, but Feedback and Bellatrix stepped in front of him.

"Rath please! Listen to me! He kidnapped me! He was my ex-boyfriend! I'm not dating him now and everything he said was a lie! I love you!" Bellatrix said, but Rath just turned away from her.

"Rath, it's true! He had her tied in the back of his car! I found her only a few minutes ago," Feedback chimed in.

"Rath believes you…now Rath has to go and take care of something," Rath said, surprisingly quiet. Bellatrix knew that he was hurt by her ex-boyfriend's words so she followed after him. She saw him go towards the underground cave springs and sit near the water. She slowly entered but Rath could smell her scent so he knew she was following him.

"Rath said Rath believes you…now please go…," Rath said softly.

"No Rath! I need to talk to you!" Bellatrix stubbornly said. Rath then face palmed and tried to walk around her, but she stopped him and then began to take her shoes off.

"Come on Rath, the spring feels really nice around this time. Let's sit by the water!" She said in a cheery voice. He knew deep down that Bellatrix was telling the truth but the words still hurt a bit.

"No way! Rath doesn't like water!" He said as he took a few steps back. Bellatrix took his hand and tried to force him but once she got him close enough, he panicked and pulled back making her lose her grip. She fell backwards in the spring!

"HEY! RATHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" She gurgled as she went under. Rath chuckled because all he saw for a minute were her legs sticking up and kicking! Once she surfaced, he smiled and extended his paw to her to help her out.

"Nice legs, Bellatrix…," he chuckled. She gasped for a minute, but slowly took his paw. Then she pulled him with all her might and before he knew it he was in the water!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO WATER NO WATER! RATH DOESN'T LIKE WATER! NO WATER! NO WATER!" Rath yelled out, but Bellatrix quickly sat on his lap and took his face, gently but firmly in her hands.

"Rath…relax! I'm here! It's alright, baby…it's just water…," she cooed as she kissed him gently on the cheek. He then grabbed her face and started forcefully kissing her. Bellatrix accepted it and started kissing him roughly back, scratching his neck fur and rubbing his ears, making him purr. He pulled back after a bit and nuzzled her.

"Rath loves you…very much," he purred. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And I love you," she smiled as she pressed her forehead against his.

Their love story was one for the history books and no misunderstanding or evil boyfriends would change anything.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Skellington Girl, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
